


Adorable

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a secret, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Mainly Fluffy Malec, Very Vague Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec has kept a secret from everyone except his family mainly because he's embarrassed and doesn't want to be seen as weak. Magnus, of course, comes to take care of him and Alec finally tells him after a year of dating. Magnus is nervous that the secret is something horrible, but in true Alec fashion, it's actually adorable.





	Adorable

Alec stared at the computer screen, blinking hard to clear the pain and fuzziness from his eyes. It was now 11 pm and he had been at the Institute since he got called in at 5 am. He spent the majority of his day in meetings and filing reports, which he was still working on now.

He had to start reading the report out loud in an attempt to actually comprehend it. “Nest of Shax demons handled near Central Park. No injuries reported. Lightwood, Isabelle led patrol group by order of Head of Security Herondale, Jace - damnit Jace, full names in the report, we’ve been over this.” 

“Oh darling, we need to get you home, you’re delirious.” Magnus was leaning against the doorframe with a playful smirk on his face. Alec jumped slightly at the new voice in the room, pulling his focus away from the computer. 

“Ha, ha, very funny. Make fun of the guy who has paperwork melting his brain,” Alec joked even though he was rubbing his temples as if it were true. 

Magnus sent him an apologetic smile and walked behind the shadowhunter’s chair. He slowly massaged Alec’s shoulders. “Alexander, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know, I know,” Alec cut him off quickly and started to impersonate Magnus’ voice poorly. “Your health is more important than the Institute, darling.” He smirked back at Magnus over his shoulder and winked. “It’s just a little headache, I promise,” Alec followed up to reassure his boyfriend who was rolling his eyes at the previous comment. 

Magnus’ fingers moved up and found Alec’s temples. Just as he started to push his magic through to alleviate the headache, Alec gently pulled his hands away. He huffed a sigh of frustration. “Alexander.”

“Don’t tire yourself for something so small. I just need to take my-” Alec cut himself off as if the words were painful to say. 

“Alexander?” Magnus was more concerned than ever at his boyfriend’s sudden behavior. “Darling, take your what?”

Alec shook his head. “Uh, nothing...sorry, guess I’m more tired than I thought,” he said as he shrugged, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

Magnus stepped around the chair to place himself between Alec and the desk bracketing the shadowhunter’s legs and taking one of Alec’s hands in his own. “Alexander, you never have to hide anything from me. Did you get injured today? Are you sick?” Alec shook his head again. Magnus gave him a small smile. “Well then, what’s wrong, angel?”

Alec looked up at Magnus with a hesitant smile, “It’s stupid,” he whispered as his face fell back into a concerned frown. 

Magnus scoffed slightly, “Alec, nothing about you is stupid. You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“It’s embarrassing, only Jace and Izzy know,” Alec said as he looked back down at his lap, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “It’s a weakness and it makes me look ridiculous.”

“Whatever it it, I’m sure that is not true. You are far from weak and you could never look ridiculous, not to me.” Magnus pressed a small kiss to Alec’s lips. “I must say though, I’m quite intrigued as to what this mysterious secret may be. I know most everything about you, Alexander,” he said flirtatiously as he ran his hands down Alec’s arms. 

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Magnus’ hands into his own. His face quickly returned to a worried crease on his brow. “I know you do, Mags, but promise me...just, promise you won’t make fun of me like Jace and Izzy do.” 

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hands and had a small look of surprise. “Alexander, I would never. I hope you know that.” He looked at his boyfriend seriously to affirm the point to Alec. 

Alec nervously pulled his hand away and scratched the back of his neck. “Thank you. Could you sit over there for a moment, I need to get in that drawer.” Alec motioned towards the drawer Magnus was blocking causing the warlock to get up and walk around the desk to sit in front of Alec, watching him closely. 

Alec slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a small wooden box and set it on his desk. He opened so only he could see inside and started moving things around inside. Magnus looked on curiously, waiting for something to happen. Alec startled him slightly when he back to speak. “About 4 years ago, I was out on a mission with Jace and Izzy. I had just cleared an alley of Ravenor demons and looked around to make sure Izzy was good before I continued. As I turned my head back around, a demon came from the side and swiped its tail across my face, right across both eyes.” Alec paused as he saw Magnus cringe, the warlock’s jaw dropping slightly in shock. Alec pulled a small plastic tray out of the box and unscrewed two lids, still out of Magnus eyeline before speaking again. “It scratched both my eyes, poisoned them too. Everything immediately went black, I honestly thought I had went blind for life right there. Izzy and Jace both came quick, Izzy did an iratze over my eyes and they got me back to the Institute. I had been resting for about a week when my sight finally started to return.” Alec pulled his fingers gently up to his and started feeling around for his contact. He started to take the left one out as he heard a small gasp come from Magnus. 

“Alexander, your eye-”

“Mags, it’s fine. Anyway, when my sight was coming back, I realized it wasn’t what it had been before. I could make the outline of things and recognize people, but there was nothing sharp in my vision anymore. Everything was a blurry haze, I thought it was still a side effect so I continued on as normal expecting it to heal. I didn’t tell anyone, figured it would clear up eventually.” Alec moved the contact to the tray and closed the lid before moving to the other eye. “Another week passed and during training, I picked up my bow as normal and Jace set the targets for me. I missed all three targets for the first time in my life. I could barely see them from the distance I was at, I think Jace almost passed out. I told him I still couldn’t see well and he took me to Izzy. She did some research and took me to a mundane eye doctor. They helped me recover my corneas fully and then got me these.” Alec closed the lid on the right contact and pulled his glasses out of the box. He put the black, squarish frames over his eyes and put the contacts and box away. “I pretty much always wear the contacts and keep these here. I only wear them in my office and have never let anyone know except Jace and Izzy, and well, now you.” 

Magnus stared at Alec in surprise, not only from finding out his boyfriend of over a year has glasses that he didn’t know about, but also from the fact that Alec looked absolutely amazing in them. The warlock couldn’t come up with any words at that moment and just stared at Alec blankly, thinking about how incredibly handsome his boyfriend is, even more so with glasses. 

“Mags, I know that this is weird and that this is pretty much unheard of for Shadowhunters, but I get along just fine with my contacts. I mean, I have managed to keep them concealed from everyone for years, I know how ridiculous they look and-” 

“Alexander, they do not look ridiculous and it is not weird. You recovered from an attack that could have left you blind and you look absolutely-”

“Ridiculous, I know.”

“Adorable.”

Alec coughed slightly from his quick intake of breath. “Adorable? What, I look stupid…”

Magnus came back around the desk and sat himself on Alec’s lap. He snapped his fingers and a lock appeared on the box that contained the contacts. “Alexander, you look magnificent in these and I am so proud of you for telling me considering how insecure you are about them. But I must say, I am quite disappointed that you hid this from me.”

Alec’s surprised brow fell into a look of sadness. “Mags, listen, I’m sorry. I was just embarrassed and I didn’t know what you would say. I just-”

“Darling, enough rambling. I’ve decided your punishment for keeping this from me.”

“Punishment?”

“Yes, you are not allowed your contacts at home any longer. You must wear your glasses more often, I would prefer only contacts on missions for safety, but I know I won’t win that battle.” Magnus laughed as he saw Alec’s shocked face. 

“You’re kidding, right? Magnus, I can’t wear these at home. What if people come over and see us? What if-”

“What if…” Magnus lowered his voice and ran his fingers softly across Alec’s collarbone. “...I told you that those glasses make you look absolutely adorable, but also incredibly sexy and it is taking all of my willpower not to take you on this desk right now?”

Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes and took a deep breath. “Well, I guess I would say that my glasses may be making an appearance more often.” He moved his head closer until his forehead was resting on his boyfriend’s. “I mean, what kind of Shadowhunter would I be if I didn’t test your willpower against me? I am a leader after all, I must lead by example.” 

Magnus smirked and flourished his hand to make a portal appear beside them. He got up and grabbed Alec’s hand to pull him from the desk chair. “I couldn’t agree more, darling. We just can’t allow the others to think you have lost your touch...well, your sight.” Magnus winked as he walked backward towards the portal dragging a laughing Alec with him who was leaning closer to place a kiss on the warlock’s lips.

\---

The next morning when Alec returned to the Institute wearing a pair of black glasses with his typical suit, he didn’t miss the surprised looks and small whispers from the Ops Center. He also didn’t miss the small smirk from Jace and wide, proud grin from Izzy both well aware of a certain warlock that would be the reason why their big brother started wearing his glasses.


End file.
